The present invention relates to improvements in small electronic apparatus having a text processing means and a storage means for storing input textual data.
The invention also relates to a small electronic apparatus such as a so-called electronic organizer or the like, and more particularly to a small electronic apparatus having a plurality of modes each controlling specific data.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a small electronic apparatus capable of storing various kinds of input data.